


Scars and Tattoos

by thatonefromyourdreams (mima_rb)



Series: Scars and tattoos [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mima_rb/pseuds/thatonefromyourdreams
Summary: Chris and y/n spent the night together, it changed both of their lives. But she’s too stubborn to accept the fact that the actor wants to get to know her and be with her. She struggles with her past and her migratory status. But, can a broken human finally accept that she deserves love? Will she be willing to accept that? And, what’s so dark in her past that she is so ashamed of it?





	Scars and Tattoos

“Chris,” he said simply assuming you’d ask for his name, you nodded.

“Nice to meet you” was your reply and turned to leave

“Wait,” he said not daring to lay a finger on you, you looked so fragile

You faced him again and waited for him to speak

“Tell me your name” you half smiled

“I can’t just give you my name, I don’t know you”

“That’s how regular people get to know each other,” he said matter of factly

“Do I look regular to you?” Was all you asked

For the first time in 37 years, Chris didn’t know how to answer back, he was afraid to say the wrong thing and missing the chance to get to know you.

“I’ll see you sometime, pretty boy” you winked at him, picked up your shoes from the ground and excited his house.

You had just spent the night with Chris fucking Evans… and he didn’t even get your name. You walked out leaving him questioning his own existence.

———

“I’m telling you Seb, she was gorgeous” Chris spoke to his friend and co-star

“ Man, you should’ve asked for her number” Seb laughed walking next to him, it was the first day of filming avengers infinity war.

“Good morning guys” Anthony and Joe entered to give an emotional speech before the shooting started

“So, please, makeup and then let’s do this!” Joe clapped and exited the room next to his brother.

“Karen” Seb hugged his fellow co-star “ how are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to spend four hours sitting in a chair while they do my make up” Seb smiled awkwardly

“You still thinking in that girl?” He asked Chris

“I felt a connection, man” he scratched his beard

“Well we better find her,” he said while they entered the makeup trailer

“I might have done that already” he smiled cheekily watching the mope of purple hair “She’s right there”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. Due to the recent updates of the site I've decided to move my works to this page, I will still be posting on Tumblr just not as much as I used to.


End file.
